till death do we part?
by sano's queen
Summary: some one from the YYH team dies. who is it? will they come back or remain dead?rateing just in case...
1. down a member

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the YYH characters but Kaia and Kira are the creations of my sister and I so please don't use them without permission.

**Description**: Kaia is a tall slender woman with black hair and blue eyes aproximently 19 years old in this story. She's a demon half fire-cat and half elemental. Kira is Kaia's older sister she's aproximently 10 months older and looks almost exactly like Kaia. Kira is also a demon but she's a half fox half-elemental demon.

**CHAPTER 1** down a member

"Nooooooooo…," screamed Kaia as she struggled wildly against the grip of the demon holding her back.

"Nooooooooo…," she screamed again as the demon drove the blade through his body a second time.

"_Hiei, hold on_," thought Kaia as she franticly struggled against the demon. Kaia had never felt more anger and hatetred towards anyone or any thing in her life. She continued to struggle against the demon's grip suddenly Kaia began to glow a crimson red and the demons abruptly disintegrated with a defining bang. Kaia fell to her knees feeling week and exhausted, with her last bit of strength she crawled to Hiei's side. "Hiei," wispard Kaia, "don't die, I love you." Kaia collapsed laying to weak to move she heard Hiei suck in one last breath as he died.

Mean while in spirit world.

"KOENMA," scrammed Kira as she burst threw his office door. Not even bothering to look up he replied, "what is it now Kira."

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER," she yelled.

"She's on a mission with Hiei," he stated still not bothering to look up.

"I understand that, and normally I wouldn't give two shits about it but I can't sense her or reach her," she stated concern evident in her expression, "I've even tried Hiei and no response."

"WHAT," exclaimed Koenma finally making eye contact.

"You heard me," stated Kira.

"This is the place I sent them," said Koenma pulling up a screen.

Kira looked at the screen got the location and disappeared appearing out side cave where Koenma had sent Hiei and Kaia.

"KAIA…HIEI…" called Kira waking along the passageway.

"KAI…A," Kira stopped dead in hear tracks staring bewildered at the two limp forms lying in a pool of crimson blood. Coming to her senses she ran to their sides checking for a pulse. "Please don't be dead," she muttered feeling her sister's neck. Her pulse was weak but she was alive she sighed in relief and moved to Hiei, "no," she gasped Hiei was dead…

END CHAPTER

So what did you think? Was it good, bad, or otherwise? Please review next chapter will be up ASAP.


	2. the truth

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the YYH characters I wish I did but I don't.

authors note: I my not own the YYHcharacters but Kaia and Kira are the creations of my sister and I so they do belong to me. Also there will be no further up dates until I have 10 reviews. thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

"How's Kaia," asked Kurama as Kira came out of Kaia's room silently closing the door behind her

"She's sleeping," Kira replied.

"Where's Hiei," asked Kurama noticing he still wasn't there.

"You know," Yuskue spoke up, "I think he left with Kaia."

"He did," whispered Kira eyes falling to the floor the floor.

"Kira," said Kurama walking to her side and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Kira sighed and began to speak, "Kaia wasn't alone in the cave where I found her, Hiei was there too…" Kira stopped, the team knew what she meant Hiei was gone, gone for good.

"So where is he now," asked Yukina refusing to believe her brother was dead.

"Yukina, he's dead," said Kira.

Yukina ran across the room to Kuabara and began to sob uncontrollably in his arms Kuabara just stood there with a bewildered look on his face.

"the shrimp gone…" he muttered to no one.

"Kira you can stop now this isn't funny," said Yuskue looking from Kurama to Kira to Kakio who had a silent tear rolling down her face.

"Yuskue this isn't a joke," said Kira in a shaky voice. Kira couldn't hold back her emotions any more she turned to Kurama and began to cry.

Kaia awoke with a pounding headache rolling over she mumbled into her pillow, "What happened?" The sudden memories came flooding back and hit her like a brick wall. "Why couldn't this just have been a bad dream," she whispered to her self as she began to cry. Kaia sat there along time thinking and crying finally she stood up and walked to her bedroom door. Kaia stood there for a few minutes "_I can't go out there," _she thought, "_I don't deserve them, I've failed them." _Kaia then locked the door and put up a magical barrier to prevent any one from entering the room. Kaia went back to her bed and sat there looking at a photo of the team. Kaia always loved the photo because it was the only real family she ever had, Kaia smiled a weak smile.

"Where you goin," mumbled Kurama feeling Kira get up out of bed.

"I'm gonna go check on Kaia," said Kira pulling on a black silk night robe.

"Kira," Kurama groaned as he rolled over to look at the clock on Kira's nightstand, "its 4: 22 in the morning can't it wait."

"NO," she snapped back.

In response Kurama got up and pulled on a pair of pants, "come on."

_Rattle, rattle, rattle, "_Kira I think it's locked," said Kurama as she continued to rattle the doorknob.

"Kira… Hun…it's locked," said Kurama.

"I know this," Kira growled, "but why is it locked, and who locked it?"

"Judging the circumstances I'd say Kaia locked it," Kurama said with a yawn, "and it's locked because she wanted to be alone?"

Kira sighed and went to go get some thing to pick the lock.

_Knock, knock, knock, _"Kaia will you open the door your sister wants to see you," asked Kurama.

"NO," replied Kaia.

Kira returned with a credit card and went to jimmy the lock open. Kira stuck it in the door but when she did she got thrown on her ass by an electric shock. "KAIA ANN," screamed Kira, "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"No," came Kaia's response.

"I just wanna talk," said Kira.

"I don't deserve you guys, I don't want to face the truth, I don't want your pity, and I don't want to hear it's not my fault when it is," said Kaia in between sobs.

"Kaia, sweetie it's not your fault you did what you could," said Kira.

"No, I just watched them kill him, I didn't do a damn thing about it," sobbed Kaia.

"Kaia there was nothing you could do," said Kurama, " to tell you the truth I think it was Koenma's fault, he was the one who sent you on the mission."

"It doesn't change anything," sobbed Kaia.

"Kaia…" started Kira.

"No, I don't wanna hear it just go away," pleaded Kaia.

"Fine," said Kurama frustrated and tired he grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her away.

"_I can't stand to see you like this Kaia_," thought Kira as she and Kurama got back in bed, "_I promise you I will find a way to bring Hiei back,_ _by any means._"

END


	3. hope

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own the YYH characters

**Authors note**: as you know Kira and Kaia are my sister and my creations so please don't use them. Also don't expect any more chapters until I have 10 reviews. Thanks for reading love ya all Kaia.

**Chapter 3**

**Hope?**

"Kira, you can't do this," pleaded Kurama as Kira slipped on her black knee high boots.

"Try me," she growled, "I'm going, and you can either help me or stay the hell out of my way!"

"Kira quit being so unreasonable there's other ways to do this," stated Kurama.

"Yes Kurama there is but they won't work not with the amount of power Hiei had, has," stated Kira walking toward the door.

"Well," said Kurama, "then you're on your own with this one I'd rather not get caught taking it twice."

"Fine," said Kira walking out the door.

Kira crept her way along the hall carefully dodging the cameras along the way finally reaching her destination. "Koenma's safe," she muttered. Pulling out the key ring she had taken from his desk. _Ha the keys are labeled this is to easy_ she thought unlocking the safe.

"Kira," whispered Kurama making Kira jump.

"I thought you weren't coming," she replied.

"Well, I couldn't just sit there," he stated.

"Wait this is to easy," said Kira.

"Yeah after you remove the object all I can say is you better get the fuck out," stated Kurama.

Kira pulled the artifact from the safe and the room changed the walls started closing in the floors became so hot that not even a fire demon could stand to walk on them and the ceiling shot poison darts. Kira grabbed Kurama's arm and they disappeared reappearing in the living room.

Yuskue looked up from the video game he was plying, "Kira, Kurama," he greeted. Every one now notice the two in the room yukina was curled up in kuabara's lap on the couch and kieko sat next to Yuskue on the floor.

"Hey what you got there," asked Kuabara noticing the object in Kira's hand.

Yuskue looked up again this time pausing the game. "I know what that is," said Yuskue getting to his feet, "it's the forlorn hope..."


	4. Almost Perfect

**Author's NOTE: I want to remind you Kaia and Kira are two original characters created by me and my sister. Kaia is a half cat half elemental demon and Kira is a half fox half elemental demon they both have telekinetic powers on top of the power to control the elements .**

**DISCLIAMER: sadly I do not own Yu Yu HakushoDAMN**

**Chapter 4**

**Almost Perfect **

"Kira, you can't seriously be thinking of using that," Said Yusuke with a questioning glare.

"No," she replied her voice oozing with sarcasm, "I just risked my life stealing it for the hell of it!"

"Why would you do that," asked Kuwabara with a stupid look on his face. Kira didn't even bother to pay his stupidity any attention she just turned to Yusuke.

"Kira you can't do this you don't even know the consequences," Yusuke said trying to convince Kira she was wrong.

"Don't you even say that I can't do something," Kira yelled. With that Yusuke rounded on Kurama.

"And you, you should have stopped her; you of all people know best what that thing dose!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke you should know by now that once Kira has made up her mind there's no stopping her," replied Kurama trying to keep the situation under control.

"BUT," started Yusuke but he was cut off by Kira.

"BUT NOTHING," yelled Kira, "I'm doing this and that's that end of story, no argument, final answer!"

The whole room was silent waiting for Kira to make her move. Yusuke opened his mouth to argue but it was too late, Kira had said it.

"I want you to bring back Hiei," Kira said not taking her eyes off the forlorn hope.

"You know the consequences do you not," questioned the forlorn hope in the same mystic voice that Kurama had heard do many years ago.

"Yes," Kira responded, "I understand the..," but she was cut off mid sentence.

"KIRA WAIT," cried Kurama snatching the forlorn hope from her hand and praying his plan would work.

Kira whipped around and glared at Kurama _what the hell dose he think he's doing_ she thought.

"Take me instead," said Kurama directing his attention back at the forlorn hope. "Kurama you can't I'll never forgive my self if you did," cried Kira.

"Kira, if you where to die Kaia would be just as upset if not worse and your efforts would be pointless," said Kurama trying to sound as rational as possible.

Suddenly Yusuke realized what Kurama was doing and snatched the forlorn hope from his hand crying, "No, Kurama don't I'll sacrifice my self."

"What, why," asked Kurama trying to make scene of why Yusuke would do something like this.

"Kurama you can't, Kira needs you just as much as Kaia needs Hiei," Yusuke was determined to convince him, "don't be stupid and noble and let this happen to Kira."

"Enough," came the shrill cry form the forlorn hope.

Everyone turned in shock to the motionless Yusuke who sill held the forlorn hope in his hand. Yusuke stared down at the forlorn hope as it began to speak again.

"I will fulfill your request consequence free on one condition," began the forlorn hope, "that condition is that you must destroy me immediately after the request is fulfilled."

"And if we don't," said Kuwabara.

"Then you will die," replied the forlorn hope in a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly the forlorn hope began to glow neon blue and Hiei slowly materialized. The room was silent as everyone stared in awe they couldn't believe that he was back. Suddenly Kira snapped out of the shock and quickly unsheathed her sward and hacked the forlorn hope to pieces.

"Kira...," growled Hiei, "who the hell do you think you are pulling a stunt so stupid!"

Kira smiled, Hiei was back attitude an all, and almost every thing was perfect. All she had left to do was come up with a scheme to get Kaia out of her room and find a way to get her ass out of trouble with Koenma for doing what she did.


	5. hello again

**Author's NOTE: I want to remind you Kaia and Kira are two original characters created by me and my sister. Kaia is a half cat half elemental demon and Kira is a half fox half elemental demon they both have telekinetic powers on top of the power to control the elements .**

**DISCLIAMER: sadly I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho **

**CAHPTER 5**

**Home **

_Buzz, Buzz…_ Kaia reached to her right snatching her cell phone from the nightstand. _ Buzz…_she stared at the phone for a second before opening it, "hello?"

"Kaia, before you even think of hanging up on me don't," said Kira.

"How do you know I was going to hang up on you," she retorted.

"Because I know you," she stated, "now listen." Kaia sighed as her sister began to talk again. "Kaia I want you to unlock your door and let me in we are going to dinner for Hiei and you have to go, Koenma's orders."

"Koenma's orders," she said questionably, "since when do you give a shit what Koenma has to say." Kaia looked at the phone, "have you bumped your head."

"No smart ass," she said, "now let me in."

"Kira I don't want to..," said Kaia Kira cut her off.

"Go," Kira sighed, "yeah I know and I've been nice till now with your _I'm gonna shut myself off from the world because I blame myself for something that wasn't my fault thing,_ but now I'm gonna make you go one way or another." With that Kira hung up, Kaia closed her phone and sighed as someone knocked at her bed room door. _That's probably Kira _she thought and as if she was being mocked Kira said, "Kaia Ann open the door."

"Why," Kaia called back.

"Just open the door," Kira growled getting frustrated quickly. Kira pushed on the door and turned the knob but the door still wouldn't open. "Kaia open the door."

Kaia waved her hand causing the lock of the door to pop and Kira stumbled thru the door.

"Ha, ha very funny Kaia," said Kira her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Kaia sighed.

"Whatever," she said pulling the Kaia's closet door open, "humm…"

Kira crossed the room and flicked on the light. "Ouch you could have warned me," cried Kaia.

"Well the light wouldn't hurt you if you didn't sit in the dark for five days," said Kira with a smirk. Kira then walked back to the closet and began rummaging trough Kaia's clothes. Kaia sighed, _I guess Kira is right, I mean I can't shut my self off from the world forever…_ Kaia was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as Kurama entered the room.

"Kira," he said walking up behind her.

"What," she sighed knowing why he was there.

"Koenma wants to see you in his office," he sighed, "now."

"Ok I'll deal with this you take care of Kaia please, you know don't let her lock the door again and make sure you get her to put this on and fix her hair," she said as she pulled what she wanted Kaia to were.

"Kaia, please work with Kurama," she said, "Trust me every thing will be all rite."

Kaia nodded in acknowledgement as Kira kissed Kurama good bye and disappeared with a quiet pop.

"Kaia," said Kurama in a questioning voice.

"What," she sighed she could tell he was afraid of saying the wrong thing

"Never mind," he said.

"What did Kira do that Koenma wants to see her," she asked with out even bothering to see what was bothering Kurama.

"I can't say," he said looking at the ground.

"Kurama," she said in a warning tone.

"She did something," he said grabbing the dress Kira had handed him, "now please go get dressed."

Glared at him she could see it was worthless, "You know she has really trained you well." With that Kaia snatched the dress from his had and stepped in the bathroom to change. Kurama sat there for a second contemplating what Kaia had said then he suddenly said, "Hey."

"What," said Kaia opening the door to the bathroom.

"Never mind," he said gaping at Kaia.

Kira stepped into Koenma's office, "You wanted to see me."

"I did," he said looking up from the stack of papers on his desk. "Never in my life have I had an employee risk steeling something form my vault…" said Koenma in a serious tone.

"Let me explain you see I did it to bring back…," said Kira.

"She did it for me," said Kaia appearing out of nowhere.

Kira's eyes went wide with shock, "you know," she questioned.

"What you did no, why you did it yes," said Kaia.

"She..," started Koenma.

"I stole the Forlorn hope," said Kira, "and used it, and then destroyed it."

"Kira," said Kaia, "why would you do that." Kaia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kaia I did it for you and I will take any consequence I get," said Kira watching the tear fall from Kaia's face.

"Kira In any other case I would have you fired on the spot and thrown in jail but knowing you a jail cell won't hold you and your too valuable too loose," said Koenma, "And I only brought you here to bother you I was never planning on punishing you."

"You little," growled Kira.

"Kira," he warned. Kira took a deep breath and turned to Kaia.

"Kaia I have some thing to show you," Kira said. And as if on cue Hiei burst threw the door yelling, "What dose pacifier breath want now!" Hiei froze in his tracks seeing Kaia standing beside Kira. Kaia stood there in shock staring at the man before her.

"Hiei," she said in a shaky tone. "HIEI," she screamed running and taking him in her arms. Kaia looked down as Hiei struggled to free him self from her grasp, "Kaia," he croaked, "are you trying to kill me?"

Kira laughed, "Kaia, I think you should let him go." Kaia smiled letting him go as he coughed trying to regain his breath.

"Kaia," said Hiei. She turned and looked in his eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"Awe," said Kira.

"Shut up," said Hiei as he leaned in kissing Kaia, "I love you too,"


End file.
